plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Subaru Kyouryuu
Subaru Kyouryuu '(Soo-bah-roo Ky-oar-you) is a 3rd Year Student currently stationed in SnH Academy training to be a Pro Hero. She is the second tallest in the school roster. Appearance As aforementioned, Subaru is by all meanings of the phrase "larger-than-life" standing taller than many if-not all of her classmates and peers alike, so much so that even simple movements of hers seem to pack incredible weight and power behind them. In addition, her exotic dark skin and long ponytail of hair to be incredibly thirteen feet when undone are also distinctive of her natural appearance, coupled with golden yellow eyes that always seem to be constantly glaring or veered to a scowl. Adding on, Subaru has incredibly pristine, sharp teeth resembling that of a shark's maw which can be seen prominently whenever she's eating or yawning. Furthering her powerful amazon build, Subaru comes equipped with large 'talon-like' nails on her already mammoth-sized hands that naturally curve into a jagged formation, this not only adds an unwarranted intimidation aspect, but also allows her to keep a grip on an opponent without letting go; despite her durable skin her fights with Cris and Garth has led to her gaining some long-term albeit light scars around her forearms and legs. It is also a given factor that Subaru is never seen smiling. Backstory Born originally in Egypt in the regions of Northern Africa before moving down to the lower savannah of South Africa, Subaru was known to be quite a bizarre case to her wealthy middle-class mother, Nissan and her park ranger father, Honda. This was primarily for the fact that not only was she already over five feet when she reached the age of four, but also due to her learning difficulties that made her functionally slower in the cognitive spectrum. Due to her slower learning, this led Subaru to becoming the tease and centre to bullying to certain circles, resorting to being called names like "Giant Witch", "Cavewoman" or "Mountain Troll" often times these would lead to physical confrontations. However, despite each beating or beat-up, Subaru would never cry, never raise a fist when she was thrown into a fight, she would only to simply stand there and take it and when she was knocked down, she would only get back up, tend to her wounds and simply go back to what she was doing after the dust cleared. Throughout the years with times changing throughout the continent, Subaru's mental capacity had managed to increase slowly but surely through her experiences and endeavours by the time she reached her early teens. Now evolving from complete gilded silence to being able to speak somewhat complete yet shaky and often times stammered sentences, a noteworthy step-up from her almost animal-like perception, but try as their family would, they could never exactly get Subaru to properly convey emotion with her being permanently affixed to a slightly interchangeable glare. Subaru was always interested by heroes, especially from stories her dad told her of him meeting his mom by saving her from a gang of bandits with a pride of lions he befriended, or the images on the TV she would watch with a crowd of people due to there being little online activity in her region, whilst she wasn't primarily interested in the words they spoke or the quotes they inspired, she was curious in their actions and intrigued by their resolve at the very least. With little promise of her academic future being bright in her homeland, Subaru's parents agreed that bringing her to her mother's home country with much more educational promise was a probable solution. By the time she was ten and even more-so taller, she and her family had moved to Japan where they hoped Subaru would be more caught-up in the educational curriculum, much to their surprise- she slowly but surely crept her way to becoming more able in the learning department, being able to at least achieve the bare minimum to be able to pass for academic choices. With her earned successes, Subaru's parents decided to enrol her in Shori no Hori where they would feel it would compliment Subaru's slower learning mentality as opposed to UA's more higher-regarded standards. It would be there Subaru would not only learn the ways of embracing her human side in knowing the ways of heroics, but to also learn just a bit more of empathy and to know that a smile is more than just a well-meaning snarl, but also a completed conversation. Personality Subaru is best described having the characteristics of an animal yet still limiting them within a human boundary. She's aloof, stoic and most importantly difficult to communicate with, this is displayed prominently through her shaky or broken dialogue or eliciting simple phrases such as "Hm." or "Hrm." to appropriate towards the conversation at hand. To compensate for this social lacking, Subaru instead relies on speaking through a vast multitude of body language or sounds made by her powerful vocal cords. These vocalisations can range from softer purrs or trills, to more broader sounding chuffs or flaring of nostrils, each sound has its distinct purpose and meaning. Another key feature to Subaru's personality is her often emotional detachment or rather limitations in response to certain interactions. Currently, the furthest known spectrum of emotions Subaru seems to express frequently is neutrality, curiosity, content and confusion, to date she has never perceived more complex emotions related to sadness, fear, anger, joy or even the concept of romance. On top of Subaru's more animal interactions, she also seems to resort to more primal familiarities, these include brushing herself against someone (Without crushing them of course), huffing at the air to get somebody's scent or even swinging her head around to the most vague of distractions. Despite these animal-like limitations, Subaru still tries her best to act accordingly fit in with the mannerisms and idealogical terms fitted upon society and still tries to normally sit, eats (for the most part) and act like a human which her parents taught her for; despite her simple-thinking and slow procession, Subaru does have moments of instinctual reaction and will act accordingly to stand her ground against any aggressor or threat. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Combined with her massive size, Subaru has just enough if not more strength to match her already impressive build. Being able to lift and overpower people such as Iivithya and lifting massive structures with relative ease, sometimes she even forgets her own strength whilst being casual. In addition, Subaru's animal honing has allowed her a multitude of advantages as opposed to average people, including enhanced eyesight in the dark, gripping claws or powerful, sharp teeth that allows her to pull off incredible bites; whilst not the fastest per-say, she's incredibly vigorous and can go long-distances if needed. She also has powerful lungs, that allow her to (Rarely) give off a powerful bellow or roar when needed. '''Empathetic Understanding: '''Despite having a limited emotional vocabulary, Subaru does express a form of empathy whenever a harsh emotion is presented or shown in a person. If somebody were to look sad, she will try and comfort them with a meaning (Albeit powerful) hug, or if a person is showing signs of aggression or anger, Subaru will become more submissive and try to not get in their way. '''Sense of Smell: '''Subaru has consistently shown to have a heightened smell that allows her to pick up more minute or undetected scents. This allows her to recognise lesser-known faces that she has met before or detecting dangerous presences around or near her general surroundings. '''Expert Swimmer: '''Due to her more animal prowess, even in human form, Subaru has the uncanny ability to be adept in swimming despite her large form. With this, she's able to hold her breath for long durations of time from the aid of her large lungs without the frequent need of resurfacing for air, with the addition of allowing herself to nimbly catch fish or other aquatic lifeforms with relative ease. '''Stamina/Durability: '''Subaru has a notified high intolerance to physical pain, due to her large, reinforced skeletal structure this makes it rather difficult to knock her down and keep her there for good. It is due to this resistance that Subaru can withstand wounds that could usually be considered extremely painful for the average man. ] Quirk '''Primal: '''This form allows Subaru to transform her body into the ancient dinosaur, ''Spinosaurus Aegypticus, a massive semi-aquatic predator that roamed the swampy cretaceous period. Standing currently 5 meters (16.5 Feet) high and 17.06 Meters (56 feet) this powerful beast has the adept power of size and power on its side, complete with a ear-shattering roar and notable ability in swimming. With it's meter long jaws, powerful, scythe claws and whipped tail it's a formidable being to any villain or ally alike; in this form, it can switch between two "modes", the first is a more stereotypical bipedal position with the second a more quadrupedal form reminiscent to that of a crocodile. However, this forms' major drawback is that whilst in this form, Subaru's mental procession is extremely handicapped and only basic one-note thought can be applied when fulfilling a task, this in turn boosts her easily-distracted and aloof characteristics tenfold with the more animal transformation seemingly taking the wheel whenever an action is presented towards it, opting for a more instinctual approach. In addition, Subaru's dino form is quite slow and precise movement or snappy responses are rather impossible due to it's large bulk and stature, however, it is mildly complimented better when submerged beneath water. Super Moves Stats Synopsis Joint Sports Festival Arc '''| L=1 | T=0 Subaru started out in the festival to a relatively rocky start. Struggling in her first confrontation with Garth O'Carrol in the Second Year tourney, she was overwhelmed by the strategic student's quick-thinking and rational fight style, as compared to her powerful yet lagging way of confrontation. It would be until Subaru transformed into her Spinosaur form that she started gaining a winning chance against him, using her durable bulk and power to negate most of his strategic blows. However, the tide was turned when Garth would reach for Subaru's frail neck and started to suffocate her, upon transforming back, she was given the choice of forfeiting with her pride or getting knocked out her and then with a concussive blast. Being a proud spirit, Subaru would not let up and in a last-ditch effort she would slam her body onto the ground, managing to get a slash at Garth's side before ultimately succumbing to a mix of the grappling choke and a well-placed concussive blast to her head. It would be then, Subaru would be hospitalised til further notice until she would participate in the redemption bracket for a second chance at victory. Her first match in a fitting "David vs. Goliath" setting would be against the smaller Flurissa Skye, an opponent who dealt in the abilities of frost. Playing out in a game of oversized cat and mouse, Subaru would less than gracefully chase down this small and hard-to-catch opponent, using her transformed claws as modified icepicks which would allow her to steer her massive form in the blooming blizzard. Growing relatively weary of having to waste her energy on a clearly nimble opponent, Subaru would transform yet again into her Spinosaur form, using her powerful roar to blast away most of the ice from the arena. With stakes now escalating, Flurry chose to use her powerful blizzard as means of chilling the dinosaur out for the count, using guided icicle spikes as means to freeze her up, however, using her keen senses, Subaru was able to detect Flurry's vibrations from the storm, taking the opportunity to lunge at her and pin her frail form to the ground, granting her the win for the round. Her next opponent was reminiscent to her loss against Garth, this individual being Cris Yorman. Once again being a "Dash & Tag" experience, Subaru would once more try and catch the obviously more nimble opponent who consistently got a good hit in every chance he could, with Subaru only managing to get a decent blow in every third of their confrontations. When it got to the tide-turner however, both opponent had sustained enough damage with either opponent being fair game. However, from some strange phenomenon of damage accumulation, Subaru would stand her ground for one final blow which would fling Cris out of the arena in a devastating fashion, granting her the win once more. When it came to her final match with the equally titanic, Ivithya Nakamura things really started getting heated when it came down to the wire. Surprisingly enough, this would be the first match Subaru would manage to hold her own and even overpower her to an extent, with tooth and claw thrown with all they had alongside powerful slams or tosses. Finally, when both sides were in a power-struggle, Ivithya with the remainder of her strength found herself trying to lift up the ancient girl with slow succession, with some simple-thinking, Subaru would find herself lightly clamping down on the nordic giant's head before transforming one last time into her dinosaur form to fling her off the stage, granting her victory in the redemption bracket. Subaru would later be mentioned by Johnny Flagg that her Mythril Medal would be arriving in the mail during the award ceremony, being an honourable mention during the overall victors. Internship Arc Subaru would find herself applied for Guan Yu Pride's internship agency; The Herd, being mentored under his son, Jinbei Khan alongside her fellow intern associates, Garth O'Carrol, Feng Huang and Yoroi Dokumushi. Together, they would train within the training camp set up near the shores of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park whilst also patrolling the cities of Musutafu prefecture in learning the ways and disciplines of heroism. Equipment Wildways Boots: A special form of knee-high shoe type that connects itself primarily around Subaru's instep, this allows her sole and heel to be completely exposed and allows her to unleash her full stamina and power without having to be restricted by more uncomfortable footwear. This design choice was taken inspiration from African hunting techniques which included the removal of footwear in means of a more nimble form. Primal Leosuit: Being that her Quirk has an occasional backfire to rip clothing in some isolated incidents, Subaru has been fitted with a special hybrid of a leotard and swimsuit that has a specialised fibre which allows her to freely transform her mass without the potential of ripping any clothing alongside not chafing her. This in turn, allows for a slit in her back that compliments the addition of her spine and tail accordingly. Trivia * Subaru's main parallels stemmed from many simple-spok or benevolent characters with limited speech. The most examples include: Groot (Marvel Comics), Francoeur (A Monster in Paris), The Giant (The Iron Giant) and her overall characteristics from Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * Being that Subaru is only a teenager, her form should apply that she's only a sub-adult. With this implication, it is assumed her adult Spinosaur form will be much vaster in size. * Her two positions in her dinosaur mode are, in fact, an ode to the controversial statement whether or not Spinosaurus was either quadrupedal or bipedal, with her size also being a slight exaggeration of the animal depicted, being that she's a homage to more fantastical interpretations of dinosaurs. * Subaru owns a pet Savannah Monitor Lizard named "Voog" * Despite her limited vocal range, Subaru's roar is believed to reach at full volume over 130 decibels. So in technicality, whenever Subaru talks, she's actually whispering due to the power of her lungs. * Subaru's diet consists of fish and seafood, bread, dairy, rice and the occasional fruit to balance out the portions. The only food-type she can't stomach biologically is vegetables and is recorded to get deeply ill upon congestion. * Surprisingly enough, Subaru can read to an extent and has been known to read books with pictures about animals and other biological facts, though pronouncing what's in the book is another story. * Whilst she enjoys fishing whilst swimming, Subaru has been known to fish the more modern way, this is included to using a rod, her hands in a flowing stream or even a stick. * The reason why Subaru's clothing always has mild tatters or tears on the opening sleeves or edges of her clothing is because her claws usually get stuck and accidentally tear the fabric. * Subaru seems to have a knack for mimicking or relaying other people's actions as a means to try and fit into the norm of the current situation. * Subaru, still believes in Santa Claus. Category:Gia's works Category:Second Years Category:SnH Students